I'll show you i'm not Kira
by mel-loves-rocklee
Summary: okay umm, a romance story between Light and L xD Light finds himself going to L's apartment. And for what reason? DUN DUN DUN LOOL D: i'm sorry i suck at summaries xD
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a random romance thing I wrote between Light and L. I am still debating if I even like this pairing or not LOL, but I gave it a try anyway ^__^ please read, and if you think its good, please review :D thank you! **

It was a dark humid morning; Light would have never thought he would find himself on his way to L's apartment. He still hadn't convinced him he was innocent. L would never be convinced, Light thought, but he had to try a different approach.

Light found L's intelligence intriguing. He admired him for it, maybe a little more than he should have.

As Light hurried down the street, he dreaded in his mind over and over his unusual feelings for L.

It was good, Light thought to himself suddenly, Ryuk hadn't been around him this morning. He was most likely off thieving apples, but that was okay for now, Light didn't want Ryuk to disturb him, not after what he had planned for the morning.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Light mumbled to himself.

"Doing what, Raito?" Ryuk wondered, popping up out of nowhere.

Light jumped slightly, immediately thinking of an excuse to tell the death god.

"N-nothing…Ryuk." He answered plainly. The teenagers face was flushed from the thoughts he had been thinking before he was interrupted, causing Ryuk to tilt his head in confusion.

"Anyway, where were you this morning?" Light asked, trying to take the attention away from his embarrassment, "You weren't following me, nor pestering me about your withdrawal symptoms."

Ryuk gave an odd grin, as Light's eyes travelled down his body, noticing the apple core in Ryuk's clawed hand.

"Hmph, typical I suppose." Light sighed, beginning to walk again.

"Hey Raito," Ryuk called, floating after him.

"Why is your face red huh?" he wondered, receiving an unusual reaction from Light.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking of a new plan." Light lied.

Ryuk stared at Light for a second,

"Do humans become unwell from thinking of new plans?" he asked curiously, not understand humans in the slightest.

"I'm not sick, Ryuk." Light growled, "Just don't worry about it. Why don't you go eat more apples?"

Ryuk placed the apple core in his mouth and began to chew, "Raito, this doesn't seem like you; usually you are thrilled to let me in on your ingenious plans against L."

Ryuk wasn't stupid, he could tell Light obviously wanted to get rid of him for the morning, so he could carry out some sort of secret plan.

"Well Ryuk, this plan involves no distractions…I need you to not follow me this morning." Light tried to explain. It was difficult, he just hoped Ryuk understood, and left.

"What do you plan on doing Raito?" Ryuk asked.

"Just…something to get L off my case." Light explained, causing his face to become redder, "After this he won't suspect me at all."

Ryuk tilted his head again, "How will you pull that off, Raito?"

"Leave that to me, you just leave for a while." Light ordered.

Letting out a sigh, Ryuk did as Light requested, and flew off back in the direction of Light's home.

Light sighed with relief that he had got Ryuk off his back, and quickly hurried to get to L's apartment as fast as he could.

Once arriving there, he gradually made it up to L's floor.

L had just finished discussing Kira matters, and was now alone. He didn't expect to have anymore visitors for the day.

Light took a deep breath, before knocking on L's door.

L paused for a moment, glanced away from his computer, over to the door.

"Ryuuzaki…"Light called.

L blinked, before moving slowly to the door.

Why would Light visit me, L thought to himself.

L opened the door, only to see a very flustered and strange looking Light.

L gave him a questioning look, and did not say a word.

"Ryuuzaki – kun…" Light managed to say.

L continued to stare at him.

"I…" Light tried to say, feeling rather awkward now.

What on earth is he doing? Maybe he's trying to admit he's Kira, L said in his mind.

The two boys stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments, until Light took a step closer to L, and forced his lips to his.

L was astonished; it was the first time he had been kissed before, and the first time a boy had taken interest in him.

Standing completely stationary, wide eyed, L was confused, not knowing what he was to do.

He had never really thought about those kinds of feelings before, especially not towards Light.

Light continued to kiss L, and only stopping for a moment to catch his breath.

L gave Light a curious stare.

Light had no idea what to say to L; instead he thought actions would speak louder than words.

He thought he should proceed, since L didn't necessarily refuse him.

Light continued by throwing his arms around L, and continuing to kiss him as he did before, but this time he forced L into the room.

L, still being quite puzzled, cautiously allowed himself to be pushed over to the couch.

Light unlocked lips with him for a second, now pinning him down on the couch.

"Light – kun?" L thought he should begin asking questions now.

Light feared he would choke on his words if he spoke. He was embarrassed enough as it was.

Proceeding, he forced himself on top of L.

L hesitated now, he didn't understand why Light was being so strange. He had never been in this situation before, and therefore tried to avoid it.

"I don't understand what you're doing, Light – Kun." L said.

Light ignored him. At least he had outsmarted him in _some_ way.

Light continued what he had started, and leaned down to L's neck, placing soft kisses along it.

L's eyes widened at the sensation. He found his body becoming warm, weak, and somehow aroused.

L tried to gently push Light off of him, but failed when Light took hold of his hand and forced it back onto the couch.

Light paused, began to remove L's shirt.

L attempted to stop him, but Light continued ignorantly, successfully removing it.

Feeling rather exposed and vulnerable, L stared up at Light, trying to understand why Light would do such a thing to him.

Light leaned back down and began to kiss L's neck again, trailing down to his shoulder this time.

L found himself trying to stifle a moan. All of this treatment was new to him; he never pictured that something as small as this would feel so stimulating.

Light began to slowly drag his hands down L's bear chest, feeling the boy's perfect body.

As Light continued to run his hands lower and lower, L found it impossible to hold in a small moan.

"Light – kun."

Light grinned slightly, as one of his hands now finally met its destination.

L's breathing increased rapidly, even though Light had barely started to do anything.

"L – Kun." Light said, immediately receiving L's attention, "If I can't convince you I'm not Kira by words…I'll show you." Light whispered.

Revelation struck L's face. He raised his hand to his face, biting down on his thumb, as Light slipped his hand down his pants, and continued to kiss and nuzzle his neck.

**Ohhhhh godddd now I'm embarrassed LOOL!! __!! Umm…lol! I hope you all enjoyed __ lol! Umm, I have no idea if I should continue this, i would be far too embarrassed, but if you review me and wish for me to continue, than I guess I shall xD lol. So if you think this is good, and want me to continue, then please review :D thank you for reading!! **


	2. 7

**Okay here is the next chapter, I finally wrote it after hours of hiding my face with my hands LOL! Gosh, I'm 17 and I still find this embarrassing LOL!! So yes, here is the chapter. I'm sorry if it's rushed and short and not into great detail, I PANICKED LOOOL!! xD I hope you all like it anyway, I'm not sure if I should have another chapter or not, let me know anyhow xD thank you, enjoy!! **

"Light – Kun!" L gasped, as he weakly attempted to pull Light's arm to remove his hand from his pants, but failed.

L was strong enough, Light thought, if he wanted him to stop he could kick him off with ease.

Light smirked. L was already aroused, as he could tell.

Light began to now move his occupied hand at a steady pace, forcing L to let a moan escape his lips.

L tried his hardest to silence his whimpers, but they seemed to become more and more uncontrollable, as Light's pace quickened.

"I don't understand," L choked, his breathing and moans were making it difficult for him to speak.

Light had no intensions of getting L to his climax so easily, so he continued for a few more moments, then removed his hand.

He's stopping? L thought to himself, why is he stopping?

Since this was L's first time sexually with anyone, he had no idea what to expect, he just laid quietly, trying to catch his breath before Light started anything else.

Thinking it was time to get on with what he planned, Light slowly began to take off L's pants. L felt vulnerable enough without his shirt on, so yet again he tried to stop Light from making him feel completely vulnerable.

"Stop refusing." Light ordered, completely stripping L.

L blushed slightly, he was completely clothe-less in front of Light.

Light looked over L's pale body and grinned, before removing his own shirt, and pants.

Biting his thumb, L tried to unfix his eyes from Light's body. He never thought that he would be this embarrassed to see someone's body without clothes on.

Light was completely prepared, he brought all the necessary things he would need, that being some sort of lubricant.

L stared at the lubricant Light held in his hand, and remained silent until Light had finished using it in the necessary places.

Cursing with embarrassment in his mind, Light got back on top of L.

"Put your arms around me." He ordered.

L didn't obey at first, until Light repeated his order, hinting a little more hostility this time.

Once successfully having L's arms around him, Light directed himself between L's legs. L panicked a little, and hoped that this experience would not be painful.

Light now thrusted. L threw his head back a gasped in pain, while Light groaned in complete pleasure.

Light continued to thrust into L, biting down on his shoulder, drawing blood.

After a while of this, L's pain was drowned out with pleasure, even more so once Light put his hand to work on him again.

"L- Light – Kun!" L moaned, "W-why are you doing this?" he panted.

It took a few moments for Light to answer, he was more focused on satisfying L and himself.

"I…" he puffed, "I love you, L." he managed to say.

L's eyes widened. He had no idea what to say in response to that; no one had ever loved him before. So instead of responding, L decided to leave questions and answers to later, as he now dug his nails into Light's back from the intense pleasure he was feeling.

Light continued at a more faster pace now, bringing himself and L closer and closer to their climax.

After a few minutes, L and Light reached their limits, leaving each other panting furiously and sweating.

They laid together silently for a moment, trying to catch their breath.

"Light – Kun," L began, "Why did you try this hard to convince me you're not Kira?"

Light paused,

"Because…I told you…I love you Ryuuzaki – kun." He said.

L thought for a moment,

"Or maybe you love me because you think that will make me convinced." He said plainly. Light look at him and blinked.

"…14%" L said again.

Light's eyes narrowed, as he let out a large sigh.

**LOOL!! I thought I might add that in there xD so yes, I apologize once again for it being so short and rushed, Light and L are the 2 most hardest characters I find to write, I swear, I have never written a story with characters so hard, I've never written something with characters like them before lol!! Okay I hoped you enjoyed this chapter anyhow ^___^ oh and thank you to the people who reviewed, I really appreciate it :D and I hope you review again :D thank you!! **


End file.
